The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise apparatuses and more specifically relates to a lower body electrical muscle stimulation exercise system.
2. Description of Related Art
Paralysis is loss of muscle function for one or more muscles. Paralysis can be accompanied by a loss of feeling (sensory loss) in the affected area if there is sensory damage as well as motor. Paralysis is most often caused by damage in the nervous system, especially the spinal cord. Other major causes are stroke, trauma with nerve injury, poliomyelitis, cerebral palsy, peripheral neuropathy, Parkinson's disease, ALS, botulism, spina bifida, multiple sclerosis, and Guillain-Barré syndrome. Countless injuries occur each year leaving many people paralyzed or handicapped condition.
Various therapy methods have been tried to assist people in maintaining muscle tone in such situations. One of these methods is to treat muscles with exercise and electrical stimulation. It has been found that treating muscles with electrical stimulation can induce functional motor responses. Several devices are used for rehabilitation of muscles. However, these devices are expensive, non-portable, and beyond the ability of a single person to use. A suitable solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0172093 to Patrick Rummerfield, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,836 to Charles Laenger; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,842 to Thomas Charters. This art is representative of exercise apparatuses. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, an exercise apparatus should provide a portable device designed for simulating and exercising leg muscles of said paralyzed patient and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable lower body electrical muscle stimulation exercise system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.